oracion
by zombie oshawott
Summary: alari and her'big brother' go to pandora for something other than pokemon battles and champion battles (maybe some romance i dont know) follow the pokemon trainer on her journey through the death hole known as pandora
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my first attempt at a borderlands story and a Pokemon crossover you may be asking: Alyssa why are you starting another fan fiction story when you have so many others that you need to update so here we go please leave a review and tell me what you think-

-Alari-

I walk through this once lush and beautiful lostlorn forest with my brother by my side. This place is depressing just to even hear its name after what happened. Its

been what 10 years? yeah ten years since i felt human,now all this place is is just,sadness,pain,and ash. Ever since i was 10 years old i was deemed ''unstable by the

public,only allowed in Pokemon centers only to heal then be escorted out,but none of that is important right now the only reason im trudging through this wasteland is

to find the last thing my father gave me :a sniper rifle,i will need it for tomorrow for iam going to the death hole known as pandora.

I finally reach where all the caves were i feel an empty pang of sadness,my brother must have noticed this because he nuged my arm with his blue muzzle "you okay

lil'sis?"

i just nod in reply not sure of how to answer i walk to the largest one in the center careful not to trip on any of the dead roots,pretty much this place is dead.I enter

the cave running my hand along the cave wall i make my way through the main tunnel down to the nesting area,just how it was 10 years ago,i smiled nostalgically i

went over to the smaller nests and there it was, a black sniper rifle with a red strip going down the scope.

"sis we have to go they are waiting" he spoke in a baritone voice.

"yeah i will be right there" i looked around a bit more just looking,feeling,most of all remembering. Me and tideripple exited lostlorn but something made me want to go

back but i brushed it off as nostalgia.

"there you are!" a woman with a white tank top a black vest covering it a pink laced combat boots and a pink pokeball logo cap jogged towards me and tideripple "did you find it?"

i held it up to her. "Here it is" i simply stated "well you need rest and a good meal lets go" i knew this kind trainer since i was growing up her and her husband,such kind hearted humans they didn't see me as 'unstable' she treated me as a human being so then we flew towards aspertia city,i glanced down at what may seem to be

the final time before i leave early the next morning for the hoenn space station.

"nervous?" white asked "nope" i lied i was honestly very scared like what if the vault hunters turn her away like everyone else did?..well.. we will just have to see

about that. I changed into my usual night or chill attire which consists of a over sized t-shirt and sweat pants and hopped into bed letting out all of my other

Pokemon,minus zekrom who was already outside asleep,i swear you could hear his snores from kanto.I fell asleep instantly when tideripple curled protectively around me, i spent that night dreaming of what was to come.

_at moxxis (its gonna be hard for me to portray them perfectly or even close enough-

The vault hunters where at moxxis either gambling eating or drinking the night away that is untill hammer lock spoke to them over the echo "hello good friends,i have

recieved word that a new vault hunter is joining your ranks tomorrow" "yeah we remember" "well jolly good ,now i must inform you this girl travels around with these

strange beasts from the planet earth,one is extremely protective of her so don't make any sudden movements towards her, thats all i have to tell you champs tally ho then"

hammerlock then signed off.

"so another girl huh? this should be intresting" axton grumbled and he took a swig from some terramorphus tequila

"i think its pretty cool another girl is going to be on the team" gaige chimed in then went back to focussing on the slot machine which was currently giving her trouble.

"MORE FLESHIES" kreig shouted the obvious

"what does the beast /look like/i can'thelp but wonder" zero said to himself

"well we will know tomorrow just remember the warning and im sure we all know what we are dealing with okay? okay" maya went back to eating pizza with kreig

everyone in sanctuary knew that there was something between them but those two ,or just maya wouldnt admit it.

"horay! more minions!" claptrap said with that tone of happiness that he always uses.

"well im going back to hq to get that one room set up for the newcomer than im gonna crash like sal on after getting drunk" lilith said standing up and walking out of

the bar and towards headquaters. ever since handsome jack was defeated llilith took charge of the crimson raiders.

"i think im gonna hit the sack too,see ya" gaige yawned getting up from the annoying slot machine and leaving the other team members to their own thoughts.

-the next day-

I woke up ,in the guest bedroom in whites house,i didn't want to get up but i didn't want to miss my shuttle either.I got dressed and walked down stairs my pokemon

in their balls "well look who is up" a green haired man looked up from his news paper to look at me and smile. "lets just eat and get to hoenn ok?" after breakfast and

saying good bye to all of my other pokemon at professor bianca's lab i called out zekrom "wait for me here buddy it wont take long" i told the deep black dragon,he

only grumbled and rubbed the side of my face with his muzzle. I jogged back upstairs and stuffed some neccesary things in my back and grabbed my sniper rifle. I

stared at it for a few moments 'this is really happening...im finally going to use this,,,' i thought to my self 'lady alari we need to leave now if we are going to make it

time ,reshiram is getting restless' zekroms voice in my head sounded impatient i walked down the stairs with the feeling of the cold metal in my palms.

after a heartfelt farewell to the residents to the small town of nuvema zekrom and reshiram took off.

I looked down from my spot on zekroms back looking at the scenery below me,and hoping it wasn't my last glance. We arrived in hoenn in record time i still have 2  
hours before my shuttle was taking off

"well alari this is as far as we are going" the green haired man known as N informed me with hints of pride and sadness in his voice,he handed me a digistruct pack so i

can digistruct my pokeballs and other things and an echo "that guy hammerlock told us to give that to you before you left,be brave" he put a hand on my shoulder ,

white looked like she was going to cry "ill miss you white,and N thank you for everything" i hugged them. After exchanging goodbyes and fairshare of hugs N and

white took off on reshiram

i watched them dissapear over the horizon, i straightened my hoodie and climbed back on zekrom "zekrom this is going to be a new beginning for the both of us" i

spoke softly while stroking my dragons neck.

We arrived at the space station just in time,i recalled zekrom showed them my ticket and boarded the shuttle, my long hair might be a problem so i tied it up in a low pony tail. The shuttle started to take off i took he time to remember where to go once we landed,what i didnt know what who i was meeting once i got there.

-sanctuary-  
"every one wake up! we just got a notification from the shuttle leaving earth! they are currently 1 mile from this planet they will arive here in 10 minutes!" lilith shouted into her echo jolting everyone awake

"lilith do we have to meet the newbie?" gaige groaned and she pulled the blanket over her head "its tooo early to wake up" gaige wasn't a morning person by any

means neccesary."Sorry killer but you gotta get to the train station in the dust now get up!" lilith phase walked into gaiges room and flipped over her matress

"ok ok im up im up!" gaige jolted awake

"THE POOPTRAIN IS NOW DEPARTING NIPPLE SALADS WILL BE SERVED IN THE DINING CAR" kreig roared possibly pissed that we all had to get up this early it was like

9:05 in the of the vault hunters walked towards perice station and fast traveled to the dust.

-alari-

The pilot informed me thati was about a minute from landing and so i looked at my window at the filthy planet 'lets just hope that you arent to 'unstable' for them.

The shuttle landed i was escorted off me being the unova champion and all i got 'special treatment' 24/7 and honestly that can get annoying sometimes.

Since i can't get a car i sent out sasha and climbed onto my swift arcanines back "to the nearest train station" i orderd my sister sasha complied and charged off.

_the vault hunters-  
its been 20 minutes and we were all getting impatient zero display a '-.-' face whatever that meant kreig was pacing around mumbling something under his breath with a annoyed look in his visible eye.

"where the hell is she!" Salvador yelled impatiently

all heads turned when they heard a scream from the distance "SLOW DOWN SASHA WE ARE GOING TO CRASH" the person who screamed came into view on what

looked like a giant lion-tiger dog thing it was orange with a lot of fluff and black stripes,

"LOOK OUT HUMANS" the giant dog skidded to a halt in front of Maya and the girl was flung right off the beasts back and face first to a nearby wall

the giant dog had maya pinned and was currently licking her face "get this thing off me!" Maya yelled out to one of us and naturally krieg was the first to respond

"OFF THE MEAT MAIDEN" he yelled at the dog who immediately whimpered and coward behind zero

"are you okay?" gaige approached the girl. "Yeah om fine ive been through worse,sorry about sasha she ets excited when she meets new people"  
the girl groaned and got up holding her nose for a second "names alari by the way" alari held out her hand and shook hands with gaige

she had long brown air that almost went past her butt she wasn't too short she was about 5'1 she had a mask on the left side of her face(like phantom of the opera

with an eye patch blocking the masks eye hole ,she wore a a dark grey and back hoodie dark blue jeans

and pure black combat boots and she had pale skin,and what looked to be blue eyes."so anyways im looking for the vault hunters im supposed to be joining them

today"alari explained while scratching the back of her neck "well you are in luck because we are those vault hunters you were looking for" she gave me a once over

and her eyes rested on my metallic arm but she payed to attention to it.

"Sasha return" she commanded as she pulled out a blue shpere with two weird red lines on top and a white bottom she enlarged it and a red beam enveloped the beast and sucked it into the sphere,the girl lifted a bit of her hoodie and attached the sphere to her belt

-alari-

these people seemed to be telling the truth so i returned my cowarding sister to her great ball, i went over to the the lady with the blue hair and tattoos on her left

side "sorry about my sister she likes meeting new people" i extended my hand and helped her up "names alari"

"maya"she stated simply "im a siren if you try to capture me ill incinerate your brain" she warned the new comer..bad choice.. another capsule popped open and a blue

beast popped out and pinned maya to a wall crimson eyes full of hostility."you so much as lay a hand on alari i will rip you apart you hear me blue lady?!" it roared in

anger "big brother please get off of her" she pulled off the beast it simply exhaled heavily out of its nose and went back into its red and white capsule.

"sorry about tideripple he is over protective,long story no time to tell it anyways lets get to sanctuary" she hurriedly told us.

they spawned a technical that looked like it could only hold 6 people :if its okay ill just ride on sasha to the fast travel station" i pulled out her greatball once aain and called her out.

"im sure we can make room/no need to call/for your beast"  
"did he just speak in haiku?" alari thought aloud but then shrugged it off

"its fine sasha here is faster than any vehicle" the climbed onto her beast

"if you say so" axton called out to the new vault hunter

sasha sprinted ahead of the technical leaving in a trail of dust,the technical was on our tail so we decided to ease it a bit "you werent kidding when you said she was

faster than any vehicle we had to use the afterburner to catch up!" the 'sirenn' lady called out to us.  
"Never underestimate an arcanine!" i shoited ack and might have caused unwanted attention, so a bandit technical was catching up to us and shooting at the vault

hunters some awsome battle music played in my head

"sasha flame thrower!" i commanded my sister,my arcanine jumped up and opened up her mouth to let out a powerfull stream of fire that bathed the other technical i heard the screaming of dying bandits and a masculine voice shouting over my echo

"slabs did that dog just breath fire?!"

i smirked. The bandit technical was receiving heavy damage from the flame thrower and taking fire from the vault hunters,'and now for the final blow' i thought to my

self with a smirk "sunnyday then solarbeam!" the sun got remarkably brighter and sashas glorious fluff started to glow and then she fired the charged laser and the

bandit technical completely obliterating it and some unlucky spiderants.

"holy hell what was that?!" salvador yelled

"told you never under estimate me!" i laughed at their reactions.

-maya-

so this girl alari plays with a dog that can breath fire, control the weather ,and fire lasers?,where the hell are this girls parents?!

we arrived at the fast travel station "here i have a extra fast travel members pass,yo u can have it"

i typed in the code for sanctuary and the seven of us teleported there.

-alari-

Sanctuary..the name sounds better than it looks,but hey its a safe place i guess they led me to the headquarters,here the people who found the first vault are

"so thats the new slab huh? didn't expect her to be this short" he gave a hearty chuckle

"yeah she might even be shorter than tina" a tall and too skinny for his own good man walked down the stairs a small bird like creature perched on his shoulder.

I felt a pokeball shake then pop open and my brother must have thought that they were insulting me because he had the muscular man pinned against a wall with one of his lances on his neck his red iris's brimming with hostility  
"what did you say about my sister?" he growled menacingly

"..your sister...?" he looked confused

"long story" i explained "tideripple get off sir muscles" i asked

"don't ever insult my sister again" he growled and got off of him and sheathed his lance  
"whats a kid like you even doing on pandora any ways?"

"well battling got too boring i wanted something more invigorating"

"okay but why did your parents even let you come to this hellhole"  
"i never knew my real parents,and the pokemon that raised have been dead for years"

it was really hard for me to remember it was just too painful to think about it.

A redhaired lady walked in and must have over heard me and said "so your an orphan..im so sor-"i cut her off im so tierd of people feeling sorry for me

"don't,mi don't need or want anyone's pity im just as strong as anyone else and quite frankly im sick of people feeling sorry for me.

Yeah.. this should be fun...

and that is where chapter one ends so please leave a review . this is my first time makingg a borderlands game so thanks to who ever reads  
and to those who dont know about the pokemon im talking about here are some images

tideripple(big brother) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=stNCPb4nnDrT8M&tbnid=9R2aalp2ZM1QzM:&ved=0CAMQjhw&url=http%3A%2F% .net%2FSamurott%3Fp%3D3&ei=LrjmU8PUEIHwigKo5oDICw&psig=AFQjCNFYVXXJeSitFT3kJaDAYb68A_m1Fw&ust=1407715366202203

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=nPFwyO5g9iv1cM&tbnid=HtcQyloezwSaBM:&ved=0CAMQjhw&url=http%3A%2F% .net%2Fwiki%2FArcanine_(Pok%25C3%25A9mon)&ei=6bjmU_TrEKb5iQLxu4CADg&psig=AFQjCNEHR-awPELLCtthGDrBRtR3KqpsSw&ust=1407715823152651 

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2Fupload%2Fthumb%2F8%2F81% % &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .net%2Fwiki%2FZekrom_(Pok%25C3%25A9mon)&h=250&w=250&tbnid=2f6cOPTlZSnVCM%3A&zoom=1&docid=cR9UKjteRYxa5M&hl=en&ei=ErnmU8rlI-TbigKgsIHIAw&tbm=isch&ved=0CDMQMygAMAA&iact=rc&uact=3&dur=3068&page=1&start=0&ndsp=44 

pokemon trainer white (random picture i found) url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&docid=bMuYp5I8YUoGGM&tbnid=3Imy61sTv8eLtM:&ved=0CAMQjhw&url=http%3A%2F% % %3Ftopic%3D148118.0&ei=o7nmU-aFG4XUiwL49YHQCg&psig=AFQjCNGDgVv9ZgvF9rKsKgYthg4VtMq5GA&ust=1407716062223710

pokemon trainer N: you know what just look them up im out


	2. Chapter 2

so the first chapter could have been better i get that,oh and i should explain for this story my oc will be going through a bit of the game(side quests obviously) and dlc and a head hunter pack here and there  
-alari-

Sanctuary was literally the most safest places on Pandora,sure it was a bit gross fungus was growing on walls and on the cement and piles of trash here and there,a

bunch of anti Hyperion merchandise and crimson raider recruit posters. My second day on Pandora was uneventful to say the least,but the sunsets were enjoyable,so

was the night sky in three horns valley

im not going to lie three horns isn't warm,its cold as hell ,but during the night i like to look up at the sky at the lights in the sky i never saw them not even when i was

in sinnoh.

three horns divide and three horns valley was a snowy place,its almost like kyurem was using glaciate constantly.I was snapped out of my thoughts when something

solid yet soft slapped my face

"you okay killer?" the red headed siren known as Lilith or the fire hawk as bandits call her,looked at me in curiosity,she wore a light reddish orange shirt that seemed

to hug her body making her boobs look awesome-never mind, that brown jeans that were torn on the knee and showed a bit of her thigh, a pistol was holster on her

waist

and blue tattoos, kind of like mayas,and black boots that looked like they had a bit of blood on them.

"yeah im okay just thinking about things" I looked around HQ more recruit posters strong boxes that belonged to all the vault hunters and the washing and drying

machines lined up on each side of the room leading to a open and empty loot chest. "so killer we know your brother and you fire breathing dog why don't you introduce

us to the other members?" the siren really wants to see my team? wasn't seeing my brother enough?

"not a good idea some of them might freak out" i wasn't fully lying Mimi was scared of people,midna wasn't exactly a people Pokemon,

"oh come on the might beast tamer cant control her pets?"ok that was too far,i grabbed my big brothers pokeball and let out my fearsome samurott

the ball popped open the second i enlarged it,

my brother wasn't a normal samurott, normal samurotts were around 4'11 my big brother is 6'10 making him one of the tallest samurotts recorded

his pelt was a darker shade of navy blue and his shell armor was a creamy beige color,and hs crimson red eyes strike fear into all of his opponents with just a simple

glare or mean look, he had beautiful white whiskers that made him look more formidable.

"siren we are not my sisters 'pets' we are her family,the only family she has left,not that i expect anyone else to understand" he mumbled that last part

lilith was about to open her mouth to speak before i cut her off

"sorry to interrupt you two but wasn't i supposed to be shown around sanctuary?"i hurriedly tried to change the subject sensing the awkwardness in the air.

"Alright follow me then" the siren led us out to some place called 'moxxis',i stopped in my tracks "am i allowed to go in there?" i thought aloud

my days on earth weren't pleasant,i was not allowed in restaurants, hotels or even public laundry places,i was only allowed in pokemon centers to either heal my

pokemon or restock on supplies but only to be escorted out immediately after.

"of course why would you ask that?" i swear i need to learn that whatever pops into my head does not mean it need to come out of my mouth

"ask what?" she eyed me with curiosity and suspicion,you know her eye color reminds me of someone i just can't remember who, her yellow iris's seem to radiate

power and authority and as much gentleness you can get on this planet.

"well...are you going to tell me why you asked that or are you just going to make creepy eye contact with me?" i inwardly smirked i could never be sneaky

but the reason why was never easy for me to explain to anyone

"listen,the less you know about me the better" that was about all Lilith was getting out of that little talk outside i went into 'moxxis'

the various smells hit my nostrils like the split second i walked in,it smelled of cheese,alcohol ,sweat,and humans.

I honestly never been to a bar so i took the time to look at things slot machines where next to the door on the wall,weird but catchy techno music was playing,lights

where hung on the ceiling ,a woman with huge breasts was wiping the counter behind her was a wall with a wide variety of liquor was organized on shelves from

regular beer to rakkale to terramorphus tequila to a collection of wines.

I advanced further into the bar checking out the hard wood floor and the clean enough rugs for a second

"ah i see you have made it here safely!" a familiar voice called out i looked to wall to see pretty much the only person i meet on earth

"oh hey hammerlock,yeah i made it in one piece" the man in question had a robotic arm and leg an awesome mustache,and looked to be about in his mid to late 40's

and still sporting that 'gentleman' look

"how are the pokemon?" he was referring about all the sick pokemon he met in pinwheel forest

"well thanks to your medicine they are all recovered and some even have trainers ,you have no idea how fast they recovered " at first when i saw this guy in punwheel

with a gun and injecting a needle into a lilipup the first thing i did was attack him and give him a few wounds to think about, after healing him and curing the sick

pokemon,he told me about pandora and how i could put my skills to use here.

I was so shocked that this complete stranger didn't see me as a monster but as another human.

"you two each other?" the woman i saw wiping the bar counter earlier ask in a silky voice that almost made me want to rethink my sexuality this woman however was

old enough to be my mother sure her face was caked in make up but holy damn,she had an hour glass figure with at least a double-d bra size and a purple dress that

showed off that amazing body

some cleavage was showing but hey who honestly cared?, brown hair that curled at her shoulders, fish net stockings and white boots that went up to her knees, my

eyes rested on the finest of fine booty's i have ever seen and i have seen many fine booty's along my journeys,and a pretty cool top hat f you asked me.

"Yeah he was out in an area called pinwheel forest where i was living,and i thought he was hurting a sick pokemon so naturally i attacked him"

i was never good at explaining things,but hey im trying.

"And what were you doing in a forest alone? where were your parents?" she questioned furthera robot

as soon as those words hit my ears i choked violently on my drink, my big brother quickly reacted by hitting me in the back super hard that made me spit out my drink  
"im so sorry!"

i messed up my first time in a public area and i messed up,'way to go idiot'my inner voice spat sarcastically

"don't be, it happens all the time sugar "she brushed it off and walked into the back room

well im just amazing at first impressions aren't i?.

"yo alari! we got our first mission together!" gaige announced loudly

i sighed gaige was wearing her normal attire which consists of a black hoodie halfway zipped to reveal a black and red shirt with a skull on it,her hair was done up in

pigtails with leather and metal,and wore a choker that ad bolts on them,her hair was a fine light cherry red color

a red mini skirt with bland white striped stockings and typical sneakers,im still curious about her right arm which is a robotic arm

"moxxi said for all of us to meet her in rotgut distillery meet you at the fast travel station" and with that she walked away

i hurried to hq and grabbed my assault rifle and my modified trainer belt which now held my sheild and grenade mod my close quarters hornet pistol was strapped to

my right thigh

i have been on quite a few missions really but that's not important right now.

I walked out of the head quarters to pierce station and tapped in the code for rotgut distillery.

sorry people i had to end it right there i have school tomorrow and im not happy about it so i have to go hopefully this chapter was better

(the plotline of this story will unfold soonin like what 3 maybe 4 chapters? so its gonne be pretty boring if you ask me)


	3. wedding day massacre

SORRY GUYS SCHOOL has been rough but im trudging through it,so here is a chapter have fun im gonna go be in a bad mood.

-Alari-  
We landed in rotgut distillery

"hey vault hunters im nearby, come find me" moxxis silky voice passed through my echo device

it looked to be raining i stuck my hand out the shelter to be sure and was oddly surprised for my hand to be greeted with a drop of rain

"never seen rain before?" the pretty blue siren known as maya joked a bit i only chuckled a bit to her comment

"i have but i was never allowed in the rain,tideripple thinks ill instantly get sick and die or something" the siren only arched an eye brow and shrugged it off and walked towards kreig and laced her arm with his

tideripples ball popped open and in a moment my brother was standing over me on his hind legs his paws were over my head forming an umbrella of some sort  
"and i have a good reason to think that too"

we all walked out and followed the coordinates

it true i have never experience rain like this it smelled odd but hey im not on earth what do you expect, i looked toward my right and saw a wave crash into the cliff

"aw,look at that maybe love is in the air" a hodunk and a zaford where standing in front of a well holding ands and looking deeply into each others eyes as they closed the distance between them as soon as they were about to kiss  
BAM a strike of lightning zapped them into ashes.

"Oh that's probably not a bad omen or anything.." moxxi sounded kind of startled for as econd, my echo alerted me telling me that i had discovered a new location

"over here sweetness" moxxi cooed but she sounded a bit closer now  
she looked to in front of a rundown looking church holding a purple umbrella over her head,and did i ever mention she has nice tits? anyways

"ok so here is what we are doing: ellie and i have waged war on the Zaford and Hodunk bandit clans for years now it's time for go talk to the preacher i hired " she turned to walked into the church with us following her

the beautiful carved wooden doors opened for us to find that the room was totally empty

"huh where is he?" moxxi looked around the room until something busted through the room and zoomed around for a bit until finally landed.

tideripple thought we were being attacked and instinctively pressed me against his chest and pulled out a lance he looked ready to fight for the death if necessary

"oh there he is" tide ripple let go of me and sheathed his left lance and took his place next to me pressing his right flank against my side warning me to stay close

"what a rough landing. Thankfully i like it ROUGH" a robotic voice joke as it stood up with a very weird looking white and gold looking hat on

"tell them my plan innuendo bot" moxxi ordered

"two starcrossed lovers, one from each clan, wish to be married,we will ensure their paring and bring peace to both clans,my hat looks like a penis" i laughed and the last bit,hey don't judge for some reason i find the word penis funny

"uh noted"the busty bartender must have felt awkward hey i would too after i stopped laughing.

"Anyway, vaulter the lovers are nearby" she led us out of the chapel and tide ripple went back to sheltering me from the rain with my large paws

"i need all of you to protect the bride and groom so this wedding goes off without a we do this right we will end this clan war for good" she strode out her butt cheeks bouncing a bit as she walked ahead

"hey Moxxi,i heard you are tryin' ta get the clans to team up. You're makin a mistake-if the clans unite they'll just get even more powerful and wipe us all gotta KILL' EM" Ellie warned us over the echo.

"we tried your explosive climax Ell but now its time for my gentler touch"

I wasn't too sure if that was a innuendo or not so i just rolled with it

"oh,the storm's stopped. How about that-maybe love really is in the air,good luck!" moxxi called out to us as we headed down to talk to the two lovers but the arguing i heard didn't sound like love to me.

here we are now getting through a hell of a lot of threshers kreig and Maya and the rest were having no i on the other hand felt a strange but familiar surge of power through my body ill just keep blasting then with my fire bone shredder smg that i found in arid nexus badlands on a solo mission,thats not important right now though.

Kreig took care of the rest of the threshers ,and by care i mean gutted them like the worm/fish things they are.

"Don't call me a dumbass, dumbass!" well doesn't this couple love the hell out of each other?  
"you bought us a house with only TWO WALLS."  
The goliath bandit couple was arguing ,huh looks like they aren't as brainless as the ones i've met.

"It's a fixer upper,you shriv!" what's a shriv? i was just enjoying the show.

"I'll fix you up you-" oh no he didn't i mentally did a z-snap

"HEY! Watch your language! If you hadn't lost the baby a day ago he could have HEARD that!"

HOW THE HELL DO YOU LOOSE A BABY?! SO THINGS ARE LOUD AS HELL ESPECIALLY BABY POKEMON.

"I can barley hear ANYTHING over the sound of gunfire!"

true it was very loud.  
"Don't let the dumbass vault hunters distract you from the part where YOU LOST OUR BABY"

" . THERE IS A DIFFERENCE. Besides, we both hate that stupid baby,and you know you keep up like this ill start givin' you the silent treatment."

dang pulling out the big guns,metaphorically obviously.

"Oh, is me,I don't get the hear the soothing sound of your shrill-ass don't you just go an get ate by a thresher,huh? Huh?"

"Answer me! Oh you're doing the silent thing. Great. Well two can play at that game" Well i guess now is the time? as soon as i approached the female goliath yelled at me

"piss off chumps.I HATE vault hunters but im conserving my energy to knock the tar outta Colin" the pink shirted goliath known as Bridgett glared and the male goliath through her head bucket.

"Oh great.I guess there is trouble in paradise ,but we still need them to get married if we want the clans to unite and end the war."

"you could always just kill'em" to be completely honest i like Ellies idea much more than moxxi's match making scheme.

"Thankfully i know an old love potion 'll need something new,something old,some borrowed,and something gold." a love potion? Great,i ave seen enough cheesy romance movies ate aunt lyra's house in the Jhoto region to know that this is gonna go well.

"Ooooh! I just found something that'll take care of half of them ingredient. Vault Hunters. Head to-these coordinates,Booyah!

A diamond shaped appeared on my mini map in my HUD (heads up display)

my echo device beeped alerted me signaling that i was at a place called moedown motel.  
"uhm,is that a baby?"

a bandit baby that isnt eaten? wow.

"Alright real talk,Baby's are new right? And hes not yours,so if you take himfor a little while hes borrowed. Eh? Eh?"

so we are basically kidnapping?

"you're suggesting we throw a stolen baby into a potion"

well moxxi was a mom or something i guess so i guess she would be worried, forget what i said i have no idea what im talking about.

"What? No. we aint gonna hurt him,just kidnap'im"

Kreig opened the rusty car door and picked up the goliath baby.

We found that couple baby ,and boy did that thing have was wearing a smaller version of a goliath head bucket with what looked to be a bonnet type thing on his head

"uh maya maybe someone else should hold it, we don't want kreig to eat the mission item...again" gaige was right this wasnnt the first time kreig got to a mission item.

Its was out in lynchwood where we had to find skag chews for an adorable but abandoned skag pup named dukino.

Anyways kreig ate the skag chews so i had to give dukino basculin meat.

the hodunk that was playing a banjo noticed us pick up the baby and hollerd out the whole motel

"THEM THERE VAULTAMENS ARE TAKING SWEET BABY CHARLES! GET EM"

shit.

" like the hodunks got take them out"

why is Ellie giving us advice? oh yeah because she is awesome lets kill some hodunks.  
"alright Sasha you are up,use over heat!" i threw the great ball up in the air and out came my Arcanine sister Sasha

sashas beige colored fluff glowed almost as brilliantly and her pelt as the fiery energy was ready to be a matter of moments the motel was bathed in a really hot fire

"EMBRACE THE FLAAAAAME!" kreig roared happily as he ran into the orange dancing flames. 'dang wha t a psycho' get it? because he is a psycho? whatever.

"Yes. Kill the hodunk villagers that are trying to protect the baby you just stole."

I could barely hear what sounded like moxxi's voice over the sounds of gun fire and kreig turning into a badass psycho,and tideripple slicing up hodunks with his lances.

"Hey,borrowed"  
i guess that is a way of sugar coating the word 'kidnapping'.

"oh yeah sis,now use thunder fang!"i shouted the command to my sister who simply nodded and opened her mouth to let her fangs spark with electric energy,she ran

up to the last hodunk hilbilly and chomped his head off and the electricity consumed his body reducing him to was was now a pile of ash.

my sister came trudging towards me with a proud look in her yellow eyes as she carried the severed head of her latest vitim in her powerful blood soaked jaws.

"Alright, that's done. what else does the potion need again?"

over the fighting i totally forgot what we need something blue? i bet its something blue.

"something...old. y'know,there might be some aged whiskey in the there now"

moxxi instructed us.

My sister went back into her great ball,my brother craned his head down to my ear and said in a harsh whisper "Don't even think that you are getting to taste any whiskey"why not? it's not gonna hurt me,i drink at moxxis all the time after a mission.

"why can't /your little sister have a taste of whiskey/a taste will not hurt" zero suddenly appeared on tideripples back, i didn't even notice him until he said some thing

"don't call my sister little she hates that" the cyborg ninja simply displayed a ' :)' before disappearing.  
We reached a gate where a robot was pacing around, but not making any move to hurt of course tideripple would be protective and hug me to his chest.

:you'll never catch me you son of a bitch!" something shouted as it ran i look to my left and saw "holy is is that a loot leprechaun?" i bunched up my leg muscles to

break out into a sprint breaking away from my brothers arm/fin thing, "sis no we are on a mission,we can chase as many loot leprechauns as you'd like later," i groaned

"you're no fun" Salvador gave me a knowing look,he knows how much i like looting."

"Leprechaun out!" it disappeared into a seriously small opening in one of the rocky cliffs.

"Looks like the distillery's shut up tighter than an abstinence advocate at an one of those poor slave bots got locked out too maybe talk to him?"

Poor thing i guess,my guess is that it would be happy to be free,it kind of looked like those junk loader i took care of in fyrestone and washburne refinery.

"Woe is me,my beloved girlfriend-bot slaves away inside the distillery,an i cannot save her due to me pre-programmed self esteem issues."

this robot 'Ed' seemed to be sad that his robot girlfriend was still in there while he was is if he can feel sadness,or love.

"That loader should be strong enough to bust open those doors...why don't you give him some words of encouragement"

before i could even open my mouth Axton ,the self proclaimed leader of the group did the talking or 'magic as he likes to call it

"let's go save her man-chicks dig heroes. Just ask my wife,well ex , point still stands"

"Honestly?If she didn't follow you outhere maybe she doesn't want to be with said.I need to get inside,so you should totally save her or whatever."

"SHE'S WAITING FOR A SUCKLE AT THE TEAT OF EXPLOSION CHIVALRY" who knew a psycho would be the ultimate pep-talker.

"I know nothing about romance,so lets just pretend i just said something really inspiring about the power of love" i feel you there Maya

"if your love awaits/why are you standing out here?/let's save her...stupid" Zer0 had a point why the hell was he standing out here.

"Blah blah blah,love conquers all,blah blah,blah,romance,open the friggin door." sal made me laugh a bit,blunt and straight to the..point.. because of his hair.

I guess i should try a crack at this,This is going to be a failure.

"grow a pair of steel balls,get in there and save your girl is most likely waiting for you as we speak" wait did i just say steel balls? Yes it is and it is totally worth the lecture im going to get from tideripple.

"you know what? You're right! let's go save my girlfriend!" well i didn't expect that to work but hey whatever. "engaging chivalry protocols" it said in an electronic voice

as it slammed open the two heavy gate doors that led to a courtyard.A bunch of zafford grunts came rushing at us tideripple tried rushing me past them but the robot

whined out "you're leaving?! please come back!" Great now i feel bad "alright big bro use surf!" i called out to him as i began unloading my close quarters hornet into

the nearby grunts. My big brother roared loudly and summoned a giant crashing wall of water that swept the grunts around me into the nearby brick walls.

"alright now use ice bream to freeze them in their tracks!" he nodded as he leaped into the air and a light hazy blue ball of ice energy grew between his jaws ut

straighten out once he fired the ice lazer. Ice beam coated the battle ground in a sheet of slippery ice,of course the other vault hunters were not affected what soever

but i couldn't say the same for the Zaffords who where stumbling and falling,slipping etc. which made it easier for the others to kill them and it looked like kreig was

having fun maya was riding piggyback and waving his buzzaxe triumphantly as kreig went around almost skating crushing the ones who where unfortunate enough

not to have gotten up enough in time,those who have got crushed in mayas phaselock.

"WE ARE THE DANCING KRIEG,FLESH AND FEET LIKE MY MEAT BIKE SEAT,OH DANCING KREIG FEEL THE MEAT ON THE TANGERINE!" Kreig was singing at the top of his lungs, I could almost imagine krieg as a figure skater before he went insane. Just the though of kreig in a

spandex suit made me breakout into a fit of laughter. "Thanks friend allow me" he smashed a whole in the brick wall wich looked to be an ok entrance.

"Junkbot! Oh how i've missed you" a feminine electronic voice presumably Ed's girlfriend

"Oh stella i'd recognize that beautiful blonde hair anywhere!" a bunch of 8-bit looking hearts where floating around them and they seemed to be 'pelvic thrusing ' from

time to time. While Ed or junkbot looked like a jnk-loader stella was a Exp-loader her Ai core looked about ready to burstbut she remained friendly,but if i can just say

this one thing,that wig is fabulous on her. Three barrels of alcohol and we were hammered." That's the stuff! grab some of that whiskey and we'll get to the next ingredient"

i found a flask and held it up to the tab and twisted it open.

"alright we got new,old,and something borrowed..you'll need to ind some gotta be some around here some where...Zaffords are as greedy as they come"

oh look a dead end! great.. now i can go..  
"Huh.. dead end..You'll have to find a way through"

i never got how anyone can see through our side of the echo it also creeps me out that scooter watches me in the bathroom...anyways on with the story

"Allow me Vault the least i can do to repay you"  
well that was helpful

"So Alari,when did you start your journey?" god damn it Gaige quit sneaking up on me. "In the unova region kids start their journey at 15,i however was an acception and started at 10"

"so you have been training beasts for 5 years?" why is this sounding like an interview?

"Gaige why are you interviewing me?" seriously i don't like interviews they always ask the same questins 'how long have you been training pokemon?' 'what was growing up in lostlorn like?' and so much friggin more,i hated it.

"My subscribers on the echo-net want to know more about you for some reason,so what where your parents like?" i fell silent the only thing i hear was the stone under my feet and gunfire,who starts an interview during a fight?

"i don't like talking about it,ill answer questions later

"oh..ok" she sounded a bit dejected but got over it

"gaige can we save the questions for after this mission?" dont get me wrong i respect Gaige but currently im fighting drunk threshers

"Careful the zaffords are really careful of their cash!"

the gold was sitting in a cauldron and of course the cauldron would be green.

the distilery's walls had gaping holes and moss was dotting the walls and floors.

How are we going to get to it though? fighting through alll these loaders and zafford  
s was making me feel weird

"Well that's new''

"that things made of sold gold!" a solid gold bling loader jumped out of the pot and ran off

"GET BACK HERE!" kreig was getting tired i guess which was weird because Krieg loves to kill things

as we chased it down we had to fight off more drunk threshers and zafford soldiers untill finally we reached the way point,  
"dang that thing is fast"

we shot it down pretty quickly,i swear our bullets went through it like butter.

"Grab its head that'll be our gold'

the AI core was a very nice gold color ,i could buy a villa in undella town,or the old team plasma castle with this possibly both,

"We've got what we need;you should be able to mix the potion right there" the way point was directing us to the big mixer on the left side of the room.

"first add the gold"

i walked to the mixer i was a bit hesitant to put in,but hey it was for a mission.

"looking the whiskey for something gold"

the dwarf man known as Salvador dropped in the whiskey,how he snatched it out of my hands i will never know.

i actually kind of want some rakkale right now..dang i really want rakkale.

"Now toss in the baby!"

WHAT?! TOSS IN A BABY ELLIE ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT . A BAG OF A LOVE DROP THE GOLIATH COUPLES BABY INTO THE POTION?! ELLIE WHAT THE HELL GIRL YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU BUT THIS IS INSANE,oh wait im on Pandora never mind.

I grabbed the squirming baby from Krieg and held it over the mixing vat/bowl thing.

"Ellie!" moxxi snapped at her daughter.

"Ha,im 't toss in the hold it over the mixer and make it cry." i think we all breathed a sigh of relief,well maybe just my brother or whatever.

I held the baby over the mixer by the ankle,"tiderippple don't let anyone see my face"

the samurott nodded and blocked the other vault hunters veiw as i lifted up my half mask and eye patch. "This is what humans will do to you,they will rip you away from

everything you know and love and just burn it like the sick bastards they are."

I have never heard a baby cry that hard or loud in my 15 years of living,it was mostly crying because i lifted up my mask,everyone would be.

"seriously?"moxxi had to yell that to voice over the sound of crying

"This right here?This is not something good guys do"

"YOLO!" Oh arceus not that cancerous word

"never say that again"I agree with moxxi i never want to hear that word again.

i pulled my mask over my face when tideripple moved out of the way

"holy hell what did you do to make it cry so hard"

"i took off my mask and eye-patch" enough said i pushed the button to start the mixing

"Sounds like the love potion's mixing as we ,with all this talk of marriage ,I'm curious-was there ever a mister or missus vault hunter in you life?"  
Kreig answered first "THE TINY ONE ,THE SAD FACED MOTHER,AND THE BLUE TATTOOED ONE FOREVER AND EVER" i assumed he was talking about Maya.

the potion turned pink when we were don e answering moxxi's question

"That's looking lovely"

"now just turn on the machinery to distill it"

Zero who appeared out of nowhere pushed it,and the purple/ pink liquid poured into the flask that i was holding under the tab.

"Alright better deliver that silly-ass potion,and do the dumb marriage " about dang time too.

"And give the baby back" ordered us in a scary serious tone of voice.

"Yeah the thing" Ellie sounded bored,couldn't blame her i wanted to hurry up and kill tings...funny is white and N where here right now i think they would be horrified at what i was doing.

The baby's crying must have attracted more zafford because on our way out they decided to attack us,whatever though kreig split them in half in under a minute.

dang its still crying too. "Alari couldn't you let one of the make it cry?"my brother hates loud noises.

"wait whats the whole recipe again?'"

"something new,something borrowed,something old,and something gold. I'm pretty sure that's it"

"y'sure? aint it something blue?"

"what? blue doesn't rhyme with gold"

"well too late now" we reached the shabby looking chapel,and the thing i never noticed was the stained glass window in the back said 'Piss off'  
Kreig set the baby in a tire next to where moxxi was sitting.

"thank you"

"We moved the wedding into the fresh air. Just put the potion in the punch bowl and we'll get started"  
and the bad feeling returns.

we got to the wa point where we heard the 'happy' couple  
"if ya hadn't let me knock ya up we wouldn't be in this situation"  
"IF II HADN'T LET YUA KNOCK ME UP?!"  
this love potion better work or im gonna have to deal with a bid head ache later on.

"Look at me!No sane woman should allow THIS hideousness to plant its seed in YOUR lack of taste that got us into this boom stick!"  
to be honest he didn't look that great.

"you came. how wonderful the bride and room QUIVER with anticipation" innuendo bot seemed pleased i guess.  
"Uhm.."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to-"

"Screw ALL of ya"

wait what?

"You match making scrubs can o right to hell!,especially that traitorous,dumb ass,bag of boobs Moxxi!"  
"you 're here for peace .Just-put the potion into the ceremonial punch bowl"

i have never heard moxxi growl like that and i hope i never hear it again

"i aint gonna drink that!"

i wouldn't either

"of course you wouldn't ya coward"  
"the hell iam-"  
wait..how are they gonna kiss with their helmets on?...oh..crap..  
the female goliath took a bucket like cup and took a swig of the love potion

"Ha! Who's yella now?"  
yella?

"I ain't letting no hodunk princess out drink me! Hell no!"  
he too took a swig and tossed the mug away into the grass

this isn't going to be be good.I have fought enough goliaths to know that nothing good happens when their head buckets come off,i repeat NOTHING good happens.

Like always ,whenever tideripple senses danger he brushes his flank against my side to tell me to stay close to him,i wish he would let me handle myself sometimes.

"Wuhghh...say,you look pretty good all of a sudden"  
tideripple made a motion with his back leg much like my father did when we played flicked his back paw telling me to go find cover. I don't know why but i felt a strange sense of power flow through me as i ran towards a nearby trailer.

"uhrhghh... all...flustered  
he gave a hearty female Goliath leaned over the ceremonial punch bowl flirtatiously the male Goliath known as colin leand over to try to give her a kiss on the cheek but there helmets clanked together.

"Aw,we can't kiss with these helmets on"

oh shit' i thought as i got out my fire damage sandhawk and swapped out my love thumper shield for my inflammable bee shield.

" ain't fun without protection"  
NO KEEP THEM ON LOVE CAN BE FUN WITHOUT PROTECTION...i think.  
i heard weapons clicking and a deep growl from my brother as he prepped himself for battle,i sighed deeply before i too prepped for batting not one but TWO raging Goliaths.

When they took off their helmets their spinal cords and heads popped out and they leaned towards each other for a'kiss' how can the kiss raging Goliaths don't have lips!  
my HUD(heads up display) updated and it showed a vital health bar that read 'the happy couple'  
" . . . . . .Negative." innuendo bot was freaking out,i knew this wasn't going to work,i guess you can call this a...wedding day massacre...yeah? no...ok.

the screaming was loud,i saw innuendo bot making a quick escape'what a torchic'

the Goliath couple ran straight for the other people attending the wedding,while the couple was distracted everyone (including me miraculously)

started shooting.

"DEPLOYING SENTRY!" Axton yelled as he deployed his sabre turrets.i got to work on a badass Zafford who wasn't going without a fight  
thanks to my bee shield the badass died.  
my brother on the other end was fighting it out wit Colin his lances were shimmering with blood as corpses lay scattered around the battlefield

Colin bashed my brothers head making him plop to the ground unconscious i stared in horror and rage filled me as i ghared towrds my brother and the golitah who raised his forearm to deliver a bone shattering blow to my big brothers head which would ultimately kill him.A red sphere popped open and out came my lucario,rulo

"alright rulo share your power with mine,MEGA EVOLVE" i touched my two fingers to my megastone on my mega bangel ,rulos chest glowed for a minute which meant he agreed he would fight to death with me.  
"Close combat!" i yelled out as he charged towards the Goliath whose fist was oddly missing my brothers head.  
my lucario was thrown into a brick wall "I'm okay mistress!" good.

i rushed towards my brother when salvador distracted colin seeing my brother on the ground,i flashed him a grateful look.  
When i got to him i felt a sense of dread i felt as if it was too late..i felt like my brother wasn't here anymore "Rulo! Get over here and use heal pule on tide ripple!"  
"Yes mistress" he threw up a potective barrier and got to work.A rage filled me to the extreme and the sense of power returned 'no..not today..please..'

i heard my self beg. my hands encased in a purple glow as my fingers grew into 3 foot long claws 'its happening...' my world turned black.  
-tideripple-  
i woke up to see my sister towering over me her fingers were now 3 foot long claws her long hair out of the messy low ponytail it is usually in.'no...its happening again..i have to warn them!'  
"LOOK OUT MY SISTER IS ON A RAMPAGE" i called out to the vault hunters but it was too late my sisters eye glowed a harsh white light and her bottom and top teeth became saber-like.

-Maya-  
"LOOK OUT MY SISTER IS ON A RAMPAGE" the warning reached to my ears i looked behind me to see the girl known as Alari running on three foot long claws er visible eye was glowing a harsh white mouth and jaw was dripping with blood as she bit into an enemy's skull when the hodunk fell to the ground the top of his skull was hanging from Alari's jaw she let out an alien like roar then charged toward Bridget hodunk and slashed her into many separate pieces .

"DESTROY ALL HUMANS"

that roar sounded distorted almost as it where thousands of voices speaking at once  
"Kreig hold alari down!" i ran towards the rampaging beast tamer hoping to calm her down..it always works for the psycho. "NEVER INTERRUPT ME!"

The psycho yelled back  
"Kreig! she has my leg help!" i screeched as Alari dived my legs with a hungry look in her eye,i know she only wanted one thing :flesh.

Kreig rushed towards the siren and started smacking the beast tamer in the face with the butt of his buzzaxe making her nose break she held on tighter to my calf my her saber fangs didn't puncture my skin  
"GET OFF THE PRETTY LADY'S MEAT HAUNCHES!"

she hissed and ran of to attack Colin,but kreig was pissed beyond belief that his teammate would attack his siren and expect to get away with it

"GET BACK HERE,NOW YOU SHOULD BE SCARED!" the familliar sounds of bone cracking reached my ears as kreig muttated into a bad ass psycho and made a move to charge but was blocked my a blue body "Don't hurt her! Iknow you are mad kreig but this isn't my sister! just try to hold her down ill get the tranq from her bag.  
Kreig helped me up and we watched her weave her way through the corpses,the surviving hodunks and zaffords were now shooting at her in desperation and fear.

"Wait what do you mean this sin't your sister?" i yelled to the samurott as he ran to the chapel where moxxi was "Its hard to explain!"

what seemed to be an hour passed bye

"THE MEAT HAS BEEN TENDERIZED" kreig had her pinned down by his massive hands on her wrists while Axton had to try not to get kicked in his balls

"tideripple hurry and get back here!"

the godliath couple was pounding on the protective barrier that one of Alari's beasts put up

"alright im back" he returned with a srying in his mouth with a black liquid filling halway

"this wont hurt little sis i promise!" he injected the syringe into her neck

Alari arched her back as the fluid filled her veins and let out s bloodcurdling screech that killed the godliaths.  
the young trainer squirmed violently under the vault hunter's grasps and started

snapping at Kreigs face her breath smelling of carrion and saliva.  
"shhh,its okay,shh im here sis,,im here" the samurott whisperd to his sister as he stroked her hair with his huge paw  
the young trainer passed out. 

"Well i couldn't have messed that up worse,the bride and groom are passed out,Alari went bezerk,,the clans are still at war,and i kinda shot our wohe'hey lets start acting like good guys'plan right in the foot"

-gaige-

Well today was intresting "so my thousands of subscribers, the new girl Alari had some sort of thing,i still don't know what to call lets just say that if this happens again i son't wanna kill her,But hey! we all got together for a mission right?" 

"just leave it gaige" 

"geez i was just joking,don't poke your eye out with your lance"  
"alright everyone good night,ill give you more tomorrow. Mechromancer OUT!"  
-?-

"Alriht everyone goodnight,i'll give you more info tomorrow. Mechromancer OUT"the vault hunter signed off the echonet

"so thats whre youve been 5 years huh?" i swiveled my chair to face the various blueprints pinned to the walls behind me.  
"sir we have pinpointed her exact location,when should we head out?" the shadow triad teleported their way in my office

"tonight" i stated simply  
"understood" tas quick as they came they left.

"After all these years of searching...we have found you...mew3"

-  
i have been working on this chapter and other chapters for this story and my other ones as well ,so please don't expect me to update everyday.  
anyways you will have Alaris back story soon and why her pokemon are so protective of her so it is currently 11:00 pm on a sunday night and i have school tomorrow so bye and enjoy :)


End file.
